1. Field
A water purifier and a control method thereof are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Generally, a water purifier may be used in home as a mechanism to filter water and remove impurities. In the case of a home water purifier, it may be connected to a water pipe and remove floaters or harmful components contained in water by using a filter, and configured to filter and take out the water as much as a user wants according to the user's operation.
The above-described the home water purifier may also dispense hot and cold water as well as purified water. Water purifiers which may be installed in different installation environments in a small size have been developed.
In Korean Patent No. 1381803, a water purifier in which a water discharge part through which water is taken out is provided on an upper end part of a main body unit, and after being separated from the main body unit, the water discharge part can be coupled again to the main body unit after being rotated by a set angle. The water purifier in such a structure may allow the user to change a position of the water discharge part to a set position by separating and coupling again the water discharge part while a position of a main body is maintained. Therefore, there is an advantage that the water purifier may be installed without a constraint of an installation space.
However, the water purifier according to the prior art has the following problems. First, in order to change the position of the water discharge part, the water discharge part should be coupled again after changing the position by separating the water discharge part from the main body unit. A coupling part may be damaged during the repeated separation and coupling processes of the water discharge part.
Second, since a water discharge pipe is connected to the water discharge part, there is a problem that a leak may be caused in a case in which the water discharge pipe is damaged in the separation and coupling processes of the water discharge part. Also, when a repeated rotational operation of the water discharge part is performed, a fitting part in which the water discharge part or the water discharge pipe is connected may be damaged and a leak may occur.
Third, the position of the water discharge part is determined by a groove of a coupling hole formed in the main body unit. Therefore, the water discharge part may be positioned only at the set position in which the groove is formed, and may not be positioned at a random point.